


【knak】香气

by slowsnow



Category: Nijisanji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowsnow/pseuds/slowsnow
Summary: *使用了叶是杀手的背景设定，女装攻*含有胡编乱造的香水设定，有错误的地方请多包涵orz*有擦边内容
Relationships: Kanae/Akina Saegusa(Nijisanji)
Kudos: 3





	【knak】香气

“明那，过来一下。”

叶的声音从后面传过来。三枝明那把手机按灭，应答着对方，凑到更衣室亚麻色的帘布旁边。

“我进来了。”

得到许可以后，他撩开帘布。首先看到的就是对方光洁的裸背。裁剪得当的丝绸面料在两旁遮去一部分，剩余露出肌肤上交错着白色的缎带，松松垮垮地垂落下来。缎带的末尾延伸到对方大腿根部的位置。

他深吸了一口气，感觉到自己的脸慢慢烧了起来。这次的任务服饰是叶自己定下的，他只是负责在预约好的时间取回这些定制品。虽然这次拿到的东西包装得格外精细，他也从没有往裙装这种方向去思考过。

“能麻烦明那帮我把背后的带子抽紧系起来吗？”叶没有转过身体，只是用手把散落在背上的浅栗色发丝归拢，露出了后颈。

“啊，好的。”三枝明那的注意力还停留在叶的脖颈处，回答不经过大脑直接从嘴里溜了出来。

完蛋了。他痛苦地皱起眉头，自己根本没有这方面的经验，到底能不能做好这种事情……

现在的叶坐在椅子上，三枝明那高出对方半个头。他小心地从最上方开始抽紧缎带，一路交替着往下。头顶暖黄的灯光洒在叶的背部，显露出背沟的阴影。

他头一回紧张到屏住呼吸，指挥着缎带越过沟壑，搭在两边的肌肤上。随着缎带的收拢，对方柔软的腰线被描绘出来。三枝明那把剩下松垮的部分全部收紧，在收尾的延长部分努力打上了一个端正的蝴蝶结。

他终于舒了一口气，紧绷的神经放松下来。

“应该……完成了……”三枝明那看着对方站起身子，急急忙忙补充：“但是果然看起来很奇怪的样子，对不起……”

叶面向角落里的全身镜，侧过身子看了看镜子里的自己。缎带已经被很好地绑上了，蝴蝶结是有些笨拙但是可爱的模样：“不？明那做的很好哦，谢谢。”

三枝明那终于得到正视叶的机会，对方在女性装扮衬托下显得更加温润。他的长发披散在肩上，长裙在强调身体柔美曲线的同时遮盖住了一些属于男性的棱角。

他顺着向下看，丝绸的面料有很好的垂坠感，在裙摆处堆叠起来，就像簇拥在一起的白色玫瑰花瓣。

他扫视了一周以后，重新把视线集中到叶的脸上。

“怎么了？穿这种衣服果然很奇怪吧？”叶抿了抿嘴唇，展露出一个无奈的笑容：“但是是任务呢，所以没有办法。”

三枝明那没有回话，叶过于适合这套裙装，以至于他不知道怎么开口。出于某种微妙的心思，他没有夸奖叶，反而沉默着。

他看着对方从桌上拿来一瓶香水，递交到自己手里以后把头发勾到耳后，露出一截弧度完美的颈侧线条。

叶坐下来：“最后一环了，请帮我涂一下香水吧？”

三枝明那凝视着被递交到手里的香水，厚重的玻璃壁里是蓝色的液体，瓶身上面贴着他看不懂的法文字母。他拔开瓶盖，寻找着叶脖颈侧边可以喷洒的位置的时候，被对方搭住了手腕。

涂着透明指甲油的指尖点着手腕下侧的肌肤：“先喷在手腕，然后抹在我的脖子侧面，拜托了。”

三枝明那不太理解叶要求的含义，不过并不妨碍他照着执行。他按下喷头，木质香气混合着干净清冷的雪地味道铺张开来。

这样的气味还真是适合叶……他思考着，低下头在洁白的脖颈上寻找到着陆点之后，把手腕侧边贴到对方的脖颈上。犹豫了一会儿，他在这处肌肤上来回磨蹭了几下。

先前也少有使用香水的经验，为了确保香水的气息已经染到叶的身上，三枝明那把手背在背后，略微靠近那片肌肤嗅了嗅。

“明那……”叶带着笑意的声音从头顶上传过来：“以后可不能对别人这么做？虽然很可爱，但是这样可是失礼的行为。”

“我明白了……”三枝明那嗅着香水的气息，以往会交代清楚的解释最后被他吞进了肚子里。他退后两步，看着叶对着镜子最后整理着装，酸涩的感觉越来越强烈，话语脱口而出：“很适合。”

“诶？”叶刚刚拉起大裙摆，闻言又放了下来。他试探性地踩着高跟鞋走了几步，嘟囔着：“简直就是酷刑……女性每天面对的到底是怎么样的地狱啊？”

叶的仪态无可挑剔，即使立刻上街，只要不开口，就不会被识别出真实身份。

“叶……很适合这套裙装……”三枝明那的舌头仿佛僵直了，他断断续续吐出自己的真实心情：“但是……”

“我不喜欢。”把这句话说出口以后，叶的动作瞬间停止了，三枝明那低下头不敢去看叶的表情。有了最艰难的那句做开头，接下来的话也流畅了起来：“我知道的，这些都是道具，叶那么认真也是因为这是任务中的一个环节……”

三枝明那闭上了嘴，他少有这样宣泄情绪的时候。先前热血冲头的感觉也开始消退，他长长送出一口气。

“对不起……”

“我说，”叶俯下身，他用指节托起三枝明那的下颔，强迫对方正视自己，“明那是在嫉妒吗？”

距离太近了，对方的脸几乎已经凑到他的面前了。三枝明那睁大眼睛，他才发现叶的脸上还画着淡妆。下垂着的眼尾晕染着不易察觉的灰蓝色，本就白皙细腻的皮肤上盖着蜜粉，嘴唇染着果冻色的唇釉。

叶做得实在是太细致了，连妆面都恰到好处。三枝明那感觉自己几乎陷落在叶的吐息当中，他无法否认自己迷恋着对方展露出来的属于另一个性别的柔软外在，就像无法拒绝一份新鲜出炉，顶着黄油和蜂蜜的舒芙蕾松饼。

他最终回答：“是……”

坦率的承认引来了叶的一串轻笑，他用指腹去触摸对方的面颊：“好好忍耐一下吧，”他压低声线：“之后会奖励你的，乖孩子。嗯？”

类似的对话之前也曾经发生过，这次的杀伤力却远胜以往。对方晶莹的唇瓣一张一合，三枝明那感觉血液一下汇聚到头顶。

他哑着嗓子回答：“会等你回来的，早点回来，叶。”

他热切地看着叶最后确认好衣装。对方给了自己一个拥抱，离开了更衣室。

叶工作的时候速度很快，一般三个小时以内就能完成任务。三枝明那躺在沙发上滑手机，确认下次任务的交接消息。鼻尖萦绕着的寂冷雪地的气味褪去，潮湿的玫瑰味道漫了出来，轻轻撩拨着他。

再过掉一封邮件，三枝明那把手机抛开，他把涂过香水的部分靠在自己的鼻子附近，闭上眼睛。玫瑰的香气融合着香草的味道，渐渐变得馥郁起来。

味道好甜，三枝明那想到了烘培店里抹着厚厚奶油的红丝绒蛋糕。香水的包装已经拆开了，叶肯定试过了这支的味道。他控制不住自己，无法不幻想叶动作之间充斥玫瑰气息的场景。

三枝明那心底酸涩的心情又翻涌上来。他把鼻尖顶到手掌根部，用嘴唇触碰着手腕侧边。

叶……

时间流逝成为了漫长的折磨。三枝明那缩在沙发上，玫瑰的香气还包裹着他。最终他选择重新拿起手机。他关闭了工作邮箱，转而去刷叶作为直播主的推特账号。

叶更新的频率很高，三枝明那一路向下滑，在翻阅完本月和上个月更新的所有内容的时候，门口传来了钥匙插入锁眼的声音。

三枝明那的心跳猛然加速，他放下手机。门被打开了，穿着白色裙装的叶重新站在门口。

“……叶。”三枝明那叫喊着对方的名字，迅速迎了上去。

叶少见地没有回答他，沉默地站在玄关处褪去高跟鞋。他抬起头，三枝明那同他视线交汇的一刹那立刻明白了：叶还没有从工作的状态中没有脱离出来。

那双眼睛还燃烧着。三枝明那同时感觉到久违的兴奋感从身体里涌出来，他靠近叶，同对方交换了一个如同野兽撕咬般的吻。叶的技巧略胜一筹，他探入对方口腔，狠狠纠缠住对方的舌尖，迫使对方向他屈服。

三枝明那环住叶的后腰，在这个征服与被征服的过程中，叶仍然穿着长裙，但是他下腹火热的硬物直挺挺抵着对方。两个人相拥在一起倒在了沙发上，玫瑰的香气环绕着他们。

他的上衣和裤子都被褪下来。叶把润滑液大量地洒在自己的手指上，进入对方的后穴。扩张的钝痛此刻也成为欲望的火焰。叶草草放入两根手指，在里面搅拌翻转，随后添加第三根。在疼痛和刺激当中，三枝明那前方的性器完全勃起，吐露着透明的液体。

叶结束扩张，终于掀起裙摆，底下的性器是勃发的状态。他把三枝明那填满以后，按着对方的小腹，在对方的全身落下自己的痕迹，柔声问道：“满足了吗？”

三枝明那没空回答这个问题，他被进攻到全身颤抖着痉挛起来，就像搅打顺滑的奶油，完全融化在叶的身下了。他用汗湿的手掌牵过叶的手指，重重咬了一口，最终在叶身上烙下自己的标记。


End file.
